


If I have to fail, I want you by my side

by a_very_confused_fan



Series: "For You, The World Phil" fucked me up so now you have to deal with it [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, it should go w/o saying I ship the persona and not irl peeps, ok but not really that bad, phil gets jealous and then gets reminded he has nothing to be jealous of, pls don't hurt me I'm fragile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_confused_fan/pseuds/a_very_confused_fan
Summary: I've had technophil brainrot and the discord channel did not help. So have some Phil getting jealous and dancing.If you are featured in this fic and saw this, no you didn't <3
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: "For You, The World Phil" fucked me up so now you have to deal with it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057103
Comments: 26
Kudos: 291





	If I have to fail, I want you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:41 in the am and will def come back and add more but I wrote this is two sessions so wooooooo! Also some mention of eye injuries and bones breaking, but nothing serious. (I wrote 2k words I am so proud of myself) ok enjoy I have 15% in my laptop
> 
> Edit: I am now fully rested, so I'll be changing a word or two in this. If you can tell what I changed then you get a cookie in the comments. (also there was one person who commented but wished to not be approved, so thank you so much for reading this! If you ever come back you know who you are)
> 
> I will ofc take it down if anyone does get uncomfy about being shipped

If someone were to ask who got jealous more easily, Phil would’ve said Techno. He’s got the track record to prove it as well. Even before their relationship, Techno would always glare at anyone who looked at Phil for too long. Balls were even worse with Techno monopolizing all of Phil’s attention, making it hard for him to check on the other guests. (Techno refused to do any duties that involved socializing, leaving Phil and Pete to take over.) It just got worse after Phil confronted him leading to the confession, and soon after their new status. Phil would be unavailable for at least an hour if any meetings lasted longer than expected. _“You smell like them, Phil,”_ he’d justify while nuzzling him to death on their bed. (Sometimes the meetings were prolonged with petty squabbles that exhausted even Phil. Those were the days that Techno would say nothing while Phil took his time to recharge, drinking in the soft grunts and snorts Techno would occasionally make.) Techno would probably also agree if asked, but no one did so one can never be sure.

Which would lead to Phil’s current dilemma. Techno was talking to other guests. Now, that isn’t the problem. No, in fact, that’s great. Phil didn’t despise people as much as Techno does, but there are times in which he gets headaches from the amount of stupidity falling out of some of their mouths. So Techno taking up some of the burdens that is making connections is more than fantastic. The problem is Phil, specifically the green serpent swirling around him, snapping every time someone lightly bumps into Techno’s arm. Jealousy. Phil rarely ever got jealous, why would he? Techno doesn’t talk to anyone other than Pete and Phil, as well as to Tommy considering the many times that he tries to stir up trouble. He isn’t so insecure that he worries a child can sweep Techno away, much less Pete who only ever sighs “Ah, young love,” whenever he sees them together. So really, it isn’t that he doesn’t get jealous, it’s more of the fact that there was simply never a time to be jealous.

“Phil! I understand that love can make you blind, but I didn’t think it’d make you deaf as well.”

At the jab, Phil snaps his head towards Niki who he was previously talking to. She smiled gently as she saw she finally had his attention. 

“Geez, I always thought Pete was joking but I guess not. I spent twenty minutes explaining how the bees technically shouldn’t fly and nothing from you. Are you both going through your first fight?” Niki’s expression shifted from her lighthearted smile to a more concerned frown.

“Wha- oh no. We’re not fighting or anything like that. Sorry about that,” even as he said that his eyes strayed back to where Techno was chatting with Wilbur and some others.

Looking at where his eyes went, Niki huffed out a laugh, “I guess you’re just as surprised as we are, hmm?” 

And she was right, everyone gathered tonight was somewhat uneasy, shifting their feet and glancing nervously from Techno and their partners. It wasn’t every day that the powerful and fearsome Technoblade would join in meaningless small talk, especially the one notorious for hating any social interaction.

Nodding his head, Phil started to wonder what changed Techno’s mind, the compromise they made sitting at the back of his mind. (“You think you can force me to go against my will? I, who has managed to build this very palace top to the very ground, who proved the impossible is possible and made an empi-” “I’ll give you a massage and braid your hair afterward.” “Fine.”)

Chuckling, he looked up and noticed a lack of Niki, probably looking for someone to converse with, and Techno looking back at him. Once he saw he had his attention, he stood straighter and spoke to the group of people he was within, making them all laugh at whatever joke he slipped in. While they all chuckled his eyes bounced back at him and the smiling faces. Knowing what he was asking for, Phil smiled and nodded. His smile widened when he noticed his ear flick, the only outward sign showing he was pleased. 

Phil reached for a glass of champagne from the table beside him, chuckling until he was hit with the realization. He was jealous of Tech talking to other people. Techno wasn’t the best at socializing, but he didn’t hate people, that was only an act so he wouldn’t be questioned. He would always worry about the smallest details, making both of them take at least two hours to get ready for anything, whether it be a battle or a dinner party. He would make multiple sets of armor and weapons, as well as go over their chosen clothing to make sure they wouldn’t offend the host. If it meant avoiding certain colors or wearing fur since they are allergic, he would do it. Phil let him because he knew Tech couldn’t control it, at least this way he could ease his worries. 

So here he is, conversing with the very people that made his hands sweaty, mind racing with millions of reactions they might have, and his stomach twist. And Phil was jealous. He envied the attention they got. He wanted to be the receiver of those warm brown eyes that would crinkle around the edges whenever he thought of a quip. He wanted to listen to his slow cadence of his voice thinking up activities they could do. He wanted to be surrounded by his everything; scent, voice, and body.

Worse yet, the urge to snap the arms that patted his lover’s shoulder was also there. He wanted to gouge out the eyes that dare lay their gaze on his beloved. To wrap his wings around Techno and glare at anyone who would disturb them. 

_Crack_

At the sound, Phil noticed the glass scattered around him. Miraculously, no one noticed his little accident. Quickly and quietly, he brushed the crushed glass under the tablecloth with a wing, hoping no one would crawl down there if they didn't want to be met with a nasty surprise.

The palace that Techno painstakingly built was beautiful, as are all of his passion projects. The ballroom they were currently in (“Techno why is there so many rooms the size of London?” “...” “Techno…” “The greatest trait one can have is to be cautious of everything and prepared for what the world may throw at you.” “You hyper-focused again didn’t you?”) was painted gold with the beams at every corner made out of quartz. The floor, tiled with waxed dark oak, gleamed with polish that they all worked hard a few days before. Tables and chairs, all clothed and wrapped with aqua sashes, surrounded the dance floor where couples had started dancing, some swaying while others waltzed their way around the floor. The air was filled with chatter, and the occasional screeching from Tommy, from various guests and music, played by those who brought along instruments. The chandelier, something Pete had found (“How does someone just casually find a gold chandelier with working bulbs?” “Sometimes we don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Tech”), bathed the room in a soft glow. Even with all of this going, Phil had no trouble spotting bright pink hair. He was smiling, even laughing along with others, pink lips stretched around his tusks.

Suddenly everything felt far too much, light making his eyes strain from how bright it was, previous murmurs now ringing in his mind and Phil knew he needed to get out.

With a quick pace, he made his way to the balcony that was hidden in the corner, thanking his past self for choosing the second-floor ballroom. Opening the glass doors, he took a deep breath, sharp air clearing his mind of thought. 

Gently closing the doors, he walked up to the railing, looking up at the smatter of stars filling the sky. Unlike inside, the balcony was made of stone and prismarine, directly contrasting the warm glow from the ballroom. 

Finally free of the choking atmosphere, Phil leaned against the railing, hanging his head. What was that all about? He knows that Techno isn’t his to control, he’s able to make his own choices. Whether those choices were to stay with Phil all night or try something new, he would always support it. If anything, he should encourage him! Phil, try as he might, won’t always be there to swoop Techno away from the horror that is social interaction. Part of taking up the more social aspects of ruling an empire is business trips, and they would always vary depending on what they were about and with who. He wasn’t worried about Techno’s life, no he can manage himself more than fine. It’s more so a want for Techno to not deal with the anxiety that he knows kicks in. So with Techno coming out of his reinforced shell, he won’t have to worry about him anymore.

But even with all of these excuses, there was a small part of Phil that wanted to hug the hybrid and growl a _‘mine’_ at anyone who dared breathe in their vicinity.

Shaking his head, Phil brought his hands up to his mouth, blowing out to warm them the slightest bit against the cold breeze. He still had no idea why Technoo decided that the Arctic, notorious for being freezing year-round, would be the best place to conquer when two-thirds of the members were shit at thermoregulating, Pete barely passing with the wonders that are layering. (“Y’know, for half of your heritage being from the Nether, I would’ve thought you run hotter than most.” “Why make your body do work when the environment does it for you?” “I guess I never thought of it that way. What’s your excuse, Phil?” “Well, if half of my bones weren’t hollow I wouldn’t be able to fly.”) 

Suddenly, Phil was embraced by oh so familiar arms and had a chin rest on his shoulder. Sighing in content, he leaned back into the warmth and let his head fall to the side so the piglin could get more comfortable.

“My first time and you didn’t even stay all the way. You should be ashamed of yourself,” the hybrid burrowing his nose into his neck lessened the blow of harsh words.

Shoulders shaking from Phil containing his laughter, he shakily said, “Aw, do you want me to hold your hand while we’re at it?” Even as they both laughed, he couldn’t help the smallest of guilt. He really shouldn’t have gotten so worked up. “Speaking of first times, shouldn’t you be back in there making sure Pete doesn’t somehow find a nuke?”

“Listen, I know as much as you do as to how he does those things alright? It’s not my fault that we have to deal with his ‘main character’ ness as well,” pouted the piglin, tusks making goosebumps erupt from his neck. 

After a brief chuckle, they fell silent again, the only sound being the howls of wind every once in a while. It was nice, looking at the sky lit with stars and being warm at the same time. Phil was looking for the Cassiopeia constellation when he felt the words.

“I missed you.”

And wasn’t that the truth? 

Instead of responding, Phil took the hybrid’s hand and turned around. He looked into his eyes, now a dark brown that glittered from the stars. 

“May I take this dance?”

Lips, now slightly chapped from the cold, stretched again around tusks. Nodding, he let himself be moved, a familiar dance they’ve done many times in commemoration of their love. 

(“Techno, I have something to ask.” “Is it so important that it can’t wait until after we finish? I forgot to put on socks so my hooves are starting to get sore.” 

Laughing a bit, he then asked, “Do you have feelings for me?”

Gripping his hand tighter, he responded with, “I feel like it’s impossible to not have feelings for anyone, especially to those you’ve spent time with,” Shrinking a bit from the stare that he gave him, he then followed up with, “But if you have to know, yes. I try not to, but that is simply asking for the wall to move, futile and pointless. It’s as if telling a man to ignore their hunger and thirst, things so fundamental that it is merely impossible and destined to fail.”

Finished, the hybrid refused to look anywhere else as they spun across the empty ballroom.

“That’s good to know, I would be devastated if I were the only one having to fail.”

Startled, Techno looks up at him, emotions swirling in those eyes, not wanting to be tricked but can’t help to be hopeful. 

“So how about we fail together?”)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add stuff later in the morning. (pls give me comments I need validation more than I need air)
> 
> Edit: If you could not already tell, I really tried to channel my inner english major self for techno. I may not have a degree, but all you really need is the attitude that is a high elf.
> 
> Also yes, I changed more than a word or two, but it's gotta be the best for new readers alright? Also rereading it there were some parts that made me cringe.


End file.
